Asleep, Dead or Indifferent
by lakergirl4life
Summary: PWP. Just a smutty outtake from Season 2, Episode 3: Tinker Bell.


Paige sleepily murmured Mike's name as his fingers lightly stroked her and he lazily kissed his way down her body. Paige sighed happily as his lips lingered on her breasts. She spent the past year fantasizing about what it would be like to be with Mike. Not that she had been celibate. But she may have pictured Mike a few times when hooking up. Not that she would ever tell Mike that. Or that he had starred in more than a few sex dreams. But she definitely wasn't dreaming right now. Her eyes fluttered open as he flicked his tongue over her nipples. Mike continued his path downwards and gently nudged her hips apart before settling between her thighs.

From the moment they awkwardly hugged in the kitchen when he returned, she knew this would happen. The sexual tension between them reached a fever pitch when he helped her out with her case with Finch and Moreno. She was too much of a control freak to be into bondage, but she couldn't help but get a little excited when Mike arrested her. A thrill shot through her body when he cuffed her, and she wondered what it would be to be at his mercy and let him take control. Although she could've strangled him when he answered his phone right after he cuffed her, but now all of his attention was on her.

And she wouldn't have it any other way. This wasn't last summer. Mike wasn't distracted. Wasn't lost. He was focused.

Paige moved her hand to tug on Mike's hair as his mouth moved over her. Licking. Teasing. Tasting. She was shamelessly grinding her hips on his face, desperately trying to pull him closer. She gasped when he slipped a finger into her and his mouth settled on her clit.

"Mike..." She gripped the blanket for a few seconds before moving her hand to breast to squeeze it. He flicked his tongue over her and she trembled as he locked eyes with her, watching her play with her breasts. He slipped another finger inside her and started pumping them faster, continuing to swipe his tongue over her. She kept rocking her hips faster, softly whispering his name. Or at least she thought she was whispering. Maybe she was begging. She didn't care. As long as he didn't stop. "Don't stop," Paige whispered.

Mike slowed his fingers and gently kissed her inner thighs, moving just enough to keep her aroused but not enough to push her over the edge. "You're beautiful," Mike murmured, as he continued to leisurely lick her but not give her the pressure or friction she desired. "You taste so fucking good."

He licked her slowly and deliberately as she trembled with anticipation as she waited. She was so close. So close. She had spent a year waiting - that was mostly her fault, but she couldn't wait a second longer. Paige slid her hand down to join his, and he kissed her fingertips before lacing their fingers together, moving her hand away.

Paige groaned when he stopped again. "Control freak."

"So are you."

Mike teased his fingers over her slick folds and she moved her hand back to his hair, encouraging him to continue, only to have him slow down instead of speed up.

"You're mean," Paige whined, grinding her hips against his mouth, desperate for release.

"Be patient," Mike huskily whispered as settled his mouth over her again.

"Yes, right there - Mike - Mike..." It didn't take much for him to have her right back at the edge. She thought she heard a crash in the hall, but she was too far gone to have it fully register. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, not wanting to be too loud in case that was someone she heard in the hall. It was hard enough to find any privacy in this house, the last thing she needed was for someone to interrupt. Not when Mike had finally stopped teasing her.

Pushing all thoughts of what could be happening in the hall out of her mind, she focused on the FBI Agent causing her to writhe uncontrollably as his fingers moved faster. Now that they had finally crossed that line, it was better than she imagined. A wave of pleasure washed through her and Mike kept his mouth on her as she softly cried out his name. Sated, Paige collapsed back onto the bed pillows and Mike gave her one last lick before leaning over her and kissing her deeply enough that she could taste herself on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Morning." Mike pulled the blankets over them as he settled over her.

"I'm not really a morning person, but anytime you want to wake me up like that - I don't care how early it is."

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Considering that we met in a bathroom, you're a little freakier than I thought," Paige quietly said, tracing her fingers over his lips, softly moaning as he sucked on her fingers.

"Hey, I saw your underwear when you were in the stall. Red. Lacy. Barely any fabric. Sexy as hell," Mike reminded her. "Maybe you - wearing those appeared in a few fantasies."

"As much as I want to hear all about these fantasies, first I want..." her voice trailed off when she heard someone banging on a door. Then she heard Jakes demanding to be let in his room. The room that Zelanski now occupied.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike muttered, burying his face in her neck. "I thought Jakes left."

"Johnny's out there," Paige whispered. "He'll get Jakes to calm down."

"Or not," Mike said, as they heard Jakes taunt Johnny.

"You stay here, I promise I'll take care of you later," Paige said, quickly kissing him and pushing him off her. She pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed a hoodie off the floor. Paige held the hoodie closed over her breasts, not even taking the time to zip it as she heard Jakes challenging Johnny to a fight and Charlie yelling at them to stop.

"You're wearing that?"

"It's either this or your shirt. At least this - well, this could be mine."

THE END


End file.
